


Day 15: Putting Up Christmas Lights

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Bottoming from the Top, Bucky's Filthy Mouth, Christmas Lights, M/M, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Really?" Bucky asks with a laugh as I open the door to let us in, the warmth from inside washing over us like a tropical wave. "You'd leave a task unfinished just to have sex?""With you? Worth it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh. That's more like it. Never leave me, smut muse.

"Hold the ladder!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, hold it steady, then!" I look down at Bucky, whose gloved hands clutch either side of the ladder. He grins up at me, shaking his head.

"Didn't you survive jumping out of a building like thirty stories up?"

I pull a face and turn back to the task at hand, which is hanging string after string of Christmas lights, all white; our grand plan is to surround every window on the front of our brownstone. We've already decorated the stair railings with lights and hung wreaths and garlands wherever we could, so this is the last step in a decorating process that, combined with what we've done inside, seems to have taken up half the month of December.

"Just hold the damn ladder, smartass."

"I'd like to hold something, sweetheart."

"We're outside, so try to keep it clean, darling."

Bucky laughs. "Pretty sure that's impossible considering my current view, love of my life."

I look down at him again, momentarily confused, then blush when I realize what he's talking about. Pretty much all he can see of me is legs and ass, both of which are clad in jeans that, according to Bucky, cling in all the right places. "Yeah, yeah. Save it for inside," I reply, securing a length of lights to the top of one of the second story windows. "Romeo."

"You _could_ be Juliet up there. Just pretend it's a balcony. _O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?_ "

"I'll give you wherefore." I climb down, and just before my foot touches the ground, Bucky swats my ass and swoops in, pressing himself to my back and kissing my cheek.

"You're chilly, babydoll," he murmurs in my ear. "Wanna go inside so I can warm you up?"

I glance up; there's only one window left without lights, and it would only take about ten minutes once we move the ladder over a few feet… but faced with the alternative, the decision is simple. The window can wait. Giving Bucky a smile, I grab his arm and pull him toward the stairs leading up to the front door.

"Really?" Bucky asks with a laugh as I open the door to let us in, the warmth from inside washing over us like a tropical wave. " _You'd_ leave a task unfinished just to have sex?"

"With you? Worth it," I say, unzipping his coat and sliding it off, hanging it by the door before removing my own. Turning back to him, I wrap an arm around his waist and yank him belly to belly with me, my free hand first gripping his firm ass, then sliding up his well-muscled back and plunging into his long, dark hair. "God, I want you," I growl, nudging at his nose with mine, pressing our cool cheeks together, and lightly kissing his sassy mouth.

"Good," Bucky says, his low voice just the slightest bit gravelly. "'Cause I want you, too."

"So fucking sexy, baby." I nibble his earlobe and suck the side of his neck, wishing I could just consume him somehow. His hands rest on my shoulders as if I've distracted him from using them for anything more interesting, but I know from experience that will be temporary.

Bucky makes a soft sound, pressing harder against me, and I tilt my head just enough to fit our mouths together like interlocking puzzle pieces, both of us giving and taking, kissing and sucking, as I back us toward the stairs and sit down once we reach them. Reclining as much as I can, I ignore the edges of the stairs digging into my back as Bucky kneels between my legs, hovering over me, and sheds his shirt before bending down to kiss me again, long and deep.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you right here and now," Bucky pants after a while, "anybody could walk up to the door and see my ass pounding away on you, so how about we take this upstairs?"

While the idea of sex on the stairs does have its appeal, he's right; no need to traumatize friends, neighbors, or religious groups handing out pamphlets. Besides, it's getting harder to ignore the pressure of the steps against my back.

We tumble onto our bed moments later in a tangle of arms and legs and lips and tongues, tearing at each other's clothes until there are none and then groping at each other's bodies with eager hands and seeking fingers. I latch onto one of Bucky's nipples with my mouth, licking, teasing, and flicking it with my tongue, while he pumps my cock with his metal hand, a slow up and down slide that has me groaning against his chest within seconds.

"Keep that up and I ain't gonna last long," I warn him, dipping back down to scrape my teeth over his nipple, and he arches his back with a grunt.

"Right back at ya." His silver blue eyes have gone dark, focused on me like I'm at the end of his rifle sight. "I gotta have you right now, sugar, or I'm gonna explode."

"No explosions yet," I say with a wicked smile. "Save it for when you're balls deep in me."

He moans loudly, sitting up in an instant to grip my head in both hands and yank me into a hard, probing kiss. I know what it does to him when I talk dirty – he's in the palm of my hand now; I could ask him for anything and he'd more likely than not acquiesce.

Gripping his wrists, I hold his hands in place on the sides of my head, returning the kiss with enthusiasm, and inch backward on my knees until my toes dangle over the edge of the bed. Perfect.

Pulling my lips away from his with a wet sucking sound that makes my cock jump, I gesture to the corner of the bed. "Sit up right here."

"What're you up to?" he asks, leering just a little.

"I'm gonna ride that big, beautiful dick."

As if my wish was granted by a genie, he practically launches himself into place with the corner of the bed between his splayed, muscular, mouth-watering thighs. _Unf_ , as the kids say these days, or so I've been told. "Then get over here and ride it," he purrs, giving his cock a few demonstrative strokes, as if I need convincing.

I snatch the lube from the nightstand and straddle his lap, lifting one of his hands and dousing his first two fingers with the slippery liquid. "Open me up?"

"I would _love_ to."

The way he's watching me makes me feel exposed and vulnerable and hot and wanted and so fucking in love with this sweet, sexy brat that I can hardly fit it all inside my one measly little heart. Instead of even trying to put voice to such a thought, I kiss him again, hoping he feels at least a fraction of it flowing from me into him.

"Oh, Stevie," Bucky moans, his voice muffled against my lips, as his fingers find their mark and glide right in; my level of trust for and comfort with this man is incomparable, so potent that even asking him to prepare me is practically a formality at this point. I know he loves it, though – hell, so do I – so I wouldn't dream of skipping the ritual every time. "Fuck, I love the way your needy little hole clamps down on my fingers. You're so tight, but you open right up for me, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm." If it sounds half as desperate as I feel, he won't make me wait long.

He doesn't. "C'mon up here, gorgeous," he murmurs, sliding his fingers out of me and rubbing the backs of my thighs with both hands. When I move closer, shuffling the spare few inches on my knees, he moves his hands higher, gripping my ass and pulling me tight against him. My throbbing cock fits just right between his pecs, and if he turns his head just right – which he does – he's able to lap up the fluid beading at the tip. "Christ, baby, am I the luckiest fella who ever came outta Brooklyn, or what?"

"Depends if you count me or not." I wait for him to steady his cock before I sink onto it, letting him spread me open wide and draw him in ever deeper, sinking lower and lower until my ass touches his thighs. " _Bucky_ ," I groan, threading my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and crushing my lips against his again. He wraps both arms tightly around my waist and guides my movements, allowing me just enough motion to take him as deep as he'll go and pull off just enough that when I drop back down, I see stars behind my closed eyelids.

Bucky breaks the kiss to let out a long, broken moan, resting his forehead against my shoulder. " _Fuck_ , sugar, you feel so goddamn good, I can hardly stand it… you're so hot inside, _God_ , feel so tight and smooth and _ungh,_ yeah, just like that, just like that… yeah, fuck me, doll, don't you dare stop, I gotta see you come."

"Yeah," I whimper, grinding harder into his lap, seeing and hearing and feeling everything at once: the friction of my dick rubbing hard and fast between our bodies, the gritty and wrecked sound of his voice murmuring and babbling the way he does when he gets close, the pressure and heat of him hammering away at my insides, the slickness of our sweat mingling, the pink flush dusting his cheekbones. It all melds together to create a single beautiful, incomparable experience, identical to and nothing like all the times before.

"Mm-hmm, gonna make you come so hard you'll lose your mind," Bucky continues, thrusting upward each time I slam down onto him. "Gonna make you feel like I do every time I see your pretty face, baby. So lucky you're mine, Stevie. Ain't you mine, doll? You don't want nobody but me, do you?"

No words exist in my vocabulary besides the only one that matters, so I use it over and over: "Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky…_ "

"That's right. _Ohhh_ , fuck. You're getting me so close. I'm gonna paint you all up inside, sugar, would you like that?"

" _Bucky_ —"

"Fuck, _yes_ , baby, get there, let me get you there, I gotta hear you. I want the _world_ to hear you—"

"Bucky – Bucky – oh, _ohhh, Bucky_ , I – ahh—"

"Fuck, _Steve—_ "

Rutting hard against him, I focus on his eyes, dark and half lidded, for the half second before I lose my breath in a heated growl, my head lolling back as I release what feels like buckets of syrupy heat onto his chest, my fingers digging into his ropy muscle wherever they've chosen to roost. Two hard jolts later, Bucky finishes, too, gasping out high, breathy moans until he's spent.

"Jesus!" Bucky pants into my skin, tremors tearing through him and, by extension, through me, though, to be fair, it's hard to tell where his flesh ends and mine begins. "I swear I must've sold my soul to the devil at some point, 'cause there's no way I deserve you, sweetheart."

I tug at the hair spilling, damp, over his shoulders until he lifts his head and forces his eyes to open, revealing the extent of his daze. It fills me with pride to see how undone he is at my hands, how gorgeously destroyed and willingly corrupted I can leave him; it's equally humbling to realize the depth of his trust in allowing me to be the one to reconstruct him each time. "I love you," I whisper, not trusting my voice, and he somehow manages one of his impudent smirks.

"Well, I fucking hope so, 'cause it's _way_ too late to get our down payment back on this place."

"Ugh," I sigh, grinning despite myself. "You're impossible."

"I don't know," he says, leaning in to nip lightly at my jaw. "You seem to have me pretty well figured out."

"That's because you're easy."

Bucky snorts. "Only for you, Stevie."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
